Advent of Destiny
by Ryan Crescens
Summary: She left him with a hole in his heart. When time brings these two together once again, will the boy trust in the promise made? Or will betrayal and distrust tear them apart forever?
1. Reawakened Feelings

'_**Advent of Destiny' Chapter 1 – 'Reawakened Feelings'**_

"_**It's a promise…"**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: For those of you who have been reading my other story, 'My Sweetest Heart for You', if the thought has crossed your mind that this other story will slow down my progress in that regard, please do not worry. I fully intend to make up for all the time that I was away.

Now that I've that out of the way, I do hope you're going to enjoy this new story of mine. Truthfully, all of my favorite authors have written so many stories, I wanted to try and do that too. It's going to a K x L, naturally . And I'm thinking of putting in some A x C. In regards to what it's going to be about, well… all I'll say is that it's not going to be quite as world shaking as my other story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From high up in the clear blue sky, the golden sun shone with a radiant aura. Its rays of light sprinkled down like a thousand shades of light, illuminating the cherry blossoms that had just come into bloom. _

_With the coming of the gentle winds, innumerable numbers of petals scattered throughout the air, bathing the entire area in a sea of indescribable beauty. Such a sight was one that words alone could not begin to describe… it warmed one's very heart._

_  
Down upon the ground, two young figures could be seen running through the forest of cherry blossom trees. One was a young girl with beautiful pink hair and enchanting blue eyes. And the other… a young boy with piercing amethyst eyes._

"_Come on, we're almost there!" she exclaimed._

"_We don't have to be in such a hurry… you still haven't told me where we're going," the boy replied._

_Upon hearing such words, the girl turned around and clasped the boy's hand, gently tugging him along. "That's why we need to get there as soon as we can, silly," she said, smiling. "…I want us to see it together."_

"…" _A faint tint of red stained the boy's cheeks at the warmth of the girl's hand._

_With that, the two of them started off into the depths of the wood once more._

_As they continued running however, a strange mixture of feelings began to arise within the boy's heart…_

'…_I want us to see it together.' _

_Those words rang through the boy's mind time and time again…_

_It wasn't the words themselves that had stirred him so… no, it was the way she had said them. She sounded… almost sad, as though there were something she wasn't telling him. And that was __**not**__ like her at all…_

_Before he how time to think about it further, those fateful words rang onto his ears…_

"_This is it…" the girl whispered to him. _

_As she slowly let go of his hand, the boy stepped forward so that he too could see. He hadn't watched for but a moment before his mouth fell open, his eyes widened with amazement._

_Laid out like a picturesque vision of something taken from heaven itself was a crystalline lake… its crystal blue water as pure as any he had ever seen. From all around, the cherry blossom trees swayed gently in the wind… their petals strewn out onto the surface of the lake. Caught within the fading light of the sun, it was a time of twilight… a mysterious time between the light of day and the darkness of night. Truly… there were words to even come close to describing such a sight…_

"…_This is…" the boy whispered._

_The girl placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's a bench just over there…" she whispered to him, pointing a finger. _

_Silent, the boy walked over with her, sitting himself down upon the bench alongside her. "This place is beautiful, but… you still haven't told me why we're here."_

"_Did you really think I needed a reason?" she asked, folding her hands over her lap. "…Did you ever think I just wanted to spend this moment with you?"_

_At those words, the boy clasped a hand over the girl's. "…I wouldn't ask you if I didn't know something was wrong. I could tell on the way over here… you've had something on your mind."_

"…"

"…_What is it?"_

_With a sad smile slowly etching itself over her lips, the girl leaned her head onto the boy's shoulder. "…Could we please stay like this… just for a little while?"_

_Unknowing of what to say, the boy merely nodded his head… gently leaning himself beside the girl, his deepened gaze drinking in the sight of the setting sun._

_------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Within the now darkened sky, the bright blue moon shone high. The stars wheeled overhead with a light all their own, twinkling in the darkest depths of the unknown universe. Such was a night when lives would be forever changed…_

"…_I don't understand why you didn't tell me before…"_

_The girl clenched her fingertips about the boy's shirt, her bright blue eyes wavering with uncertainty. "…I-I didn't know how. But, I…"_

_Not wanting to hear her speak anymore, the boy gently pressed a finger to her lips. "Please… no more," he whispered._

"…"

_Drawing in of a deep breath, the boy slowly stood up from the bench and walked up to the edge of the lake. For fear that if he turned and looked into her eyes, he would…_

"…_You don't have much time left do you?"_

_The silence that followed told him all that he needed to know. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, as if trying to find some small anger within him… yet to no avail. Even if she hadn't meant to… even if everything around him seemed to be falling apart, he could not hate her for it._

_Narrowly, he turned his head about just enough so that she would know his expression. "…How long will you be gone?"_

"…_I do not know. Father has only told me that it could be for a very long time..." she replied._

"_I see…" _

_With that, the boy lowered his head, his eyes ushering onto a close. Before he knew it, a sad smile had overcome him…feelings of emptiness and loneliness filling a seemingly endless void within his heart. No… it wasn't just that she was leaving… far from it. But it was that she had waited until now to tell him. _

…_Damn it, he thought. Whatever the heavens had sent him in this girl, they most certainly felt obliged to snatch her away without so much as a whim to his feelings. Damn it, he thought._

_Standing there, watching him as she was, the girl felt her heart wrench in two. It pained her more than he could ever know to have had things end up like this. It wasn't what she wanted… of course it wasn't._

_Slowly, she brought herself up from the bench and walked up to him. "…I will be back… someday."_

"_I wish I could be angry with you right now… I really wish I could be," the boy whispered._

"…"

_After but a moment of silence, the boy turned towards her and smiled. "I could never stay mad at you though… even if I wanted to."_

"…"

_He looked into her eyes, the deepening depths of his amethyst gaze locking with her baby blues. How often had he looked there, he wondered, perhaps never really taking the time to appreciate their beauty. Then again… when did you ever have to do such a thing when you might never see them again?_

_Unable to help the feelings rising in her heart, the girl wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and embraced him closely. Her eyes shut, wishing to bask in the warmth of his body for as long as she could… so that she might not forget._

_The boy's expression fell with a deep sadness. He gently lifted his arms and wrapped them about her, holding her close._

"…_I'll make you a promise," she whispered._

"…"

"_When the day comes that I can come back to this place again, I promise that yours will be the first one I see."_

_Upon hearing such words, the boy stepped back and ran his hand underneath her chin, slowly nodding his head. "I'll be waiting…Lacus…"_

"…_Kira…" she whispered._

_----------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------_

"…Kira…"

"Mmm…"

"…Kira? Geez, wake up already!" Cagalli exclaimed, giving her brother's body a good shove.

"…Wha? Cagalli?" Kira muttered, bracing a hand over his eyes at the sudden flash of morning's light. "…Do you realize what time it is?"

Cagalli sighed deeply, clasping a hand over her face. "Do **you** realize what time it is? What's wrong with you? The bus is going to be here in twenty minutes, and you're **still** in bed!"

"…Huh!?" Kira suddenly shot out of bed, the reality of his sister's words finally beginning to sink in. His near bulging eyes shot over towards his clock, widening even further as he realized what time it was.

Leaping out from his bed as though hellfire were licking at his heels, Kira jumped over to his dresser, nearly tearing out the handles of the drawers as he pulled them open. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?"

Unfortunately for Kira, in the rush of getting out of bed, he hadn't realized that he was only dressed in a loose pair of boxer shorts. Befitting of his good looks as they might be, that still didn't change the fact that Cagalli…

"Ugh!! What the **hell** is the matter with you!?"

"What're you still doing in here, anyway!? Can't you see I've got to get ready!?"

From near outside, a young man with long blue hair and piercing emerald eyes was walking by. Even though closed windows, the sound of two of his favorite people arguing was as clear as though they were standing right beside him.

Athrun gave a faint sigh, raising a hand alongside his head. "Guess they're at it already…"

"Why don't you try knocking before you come barging into someone's room then!?"

"Fine then! Don't count on me to bail you out next time, kid!! You can just sleep the whole day away if you want to!

And with that, the sound of the door slamming closed echoed throughout the house. And… while he thought he could've imagined it, Athrun could've sworn that he saw the windows rattle… if just a little bit.

'…_I probably shouldn't ask.'_

Inside, Kira had finished dressing. With less than ten minutes remaining before the bus would arrive, he hurried in fixing up his hair and brushing his teeth. With that done, he 'flew' down the stairs, picking up some food from the shelves and stuffing them inside of his backpack.

Cagalli, who was waiting by the door, vented her frustration by yelling at him the whole way. …Honestly, he thought, don't 'big' sisters have anything better to do?

Just as they were making their way outside, Kira paused to look back into the living room…in particular, at a picture that was hanging on the fireplace. If only for a moment, he would always look at that picture before he left. It was of Lacus and himself… standing side-by-side. Perhaps it had been the dream, but something about looking at it made him… almost nostalgic today.

"Come on, Kira! Do you want to miss the bus?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm coming, hold on," he replied, shutting the door behind him as he hurried back up to her.

Athrun, leaning against the bus stop sign with his arms folded over his chest, chuckled. "I think you two should try and tone it down a bit next time. Some of the neighbors were complaining…"

'…_I didn't think we were __**that**__ loud,' Kira thought._

Cagalli merely blushed with embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Hearing the sound of something approaching, Athrun turned his sights around to see the bus coming. "It looks like you two made it just in time."

"No thanks to my kid brother here," Cagalli said, narrowing her eyes towards Kira.

Kira sighed. "How long are you going to keep calling me a kid? We **were** born at the same time, you know?"

Cagalli playfully patted Kira on the head. "Maybe, but there's just no way that you're older than me. I mean, really… how can someone who lets themselves fall asleep so late really be **my** big brother?"

Kira turned his head away, a faint tint of embarrassment staining his cheeks. "...What're you saying? This is probably the only time I've **ever** slept in. It's not like…"

"**Once** is enough for anyone for it to become a habit, **kid**." Cagalli stated, raising a finger to Kira's face. "Just make sure you don't let it happen again. 'Cause like I said, I'm not gonna bail you out next time."

"…"

"Hmm… it is a little strange though. You're not the kind to let this thing happen, Kira. What happened?" Athrun asked.

"Huh?" Kira turned his sights back towards Athrun. "Oh, well… that is…"

"You two can talk about that later," Cagalli interjected. "The bus is here."

Sure enough, the bus stopped in front of them just as Cagalli said. As its doors opened, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli stepped through them, sitting themselves down next to each other. And as the doors closed back together, the bus sped off once more.

Athrun pulled his backpack off from his shoulders and set it down on his lap. "So, tell me what happened."

Kira turned his head towards the window, his amethyst eyes slowly widening at what he saw. "The trees…"

"Hmm? What about them?"

"It looks like the cherry blossoms are coming into bloom again…"

Athrun looked past Kira out to the trees that they were passing. "Huh, you're right. You know I hadn't really realized… but then again, you seem to have a real thing for cherry blossoms, don't you?"

"…Something like that," Kira replied.

Athrun sat back down, folding his hands calmly over his chest. "No more stalling now. What's going on?"

Kira kept looking outside of the window towards the cherry blossom trees. "…It was a dream."

"A…dream?"

"Mhmm." Kira nodded his head. "It was a dream about a long time ago… about an old friend of mine."'

Athrun smiled some. "I don't think telling you're telling me everything. Who is this old friend of yours?"

Kira's eyes lowered some, the image of her… of that girl, filling the depths of his consciousness. "She's just someone that I used to know a long time ago. I don't know why I was dreaming about her. Maybe it's just because of the cherry trees…" he said, lowering his voice to a near inaudible whisper at the part about the cherry trees.

Athrun's face lit with curiosity. "So it's a girl then. You never told me about this…"

"There's nothing to really tell… she was just someone I knew a long time ago. It's nothing worth bringing up now…"

"…Alright," Athrun replied, thinking it best to let the matter drop at that.

'_Hmm… strange. You usually don't 'look' like that whenever you've talked about someone… especially a girl. I wonder this person is…'_

-----------------------------------------

----------------------

"Are you feeling well, Ms. Clyne? I trust you're enjoying the ride?"

"Huh? Oh, yes… I am. Thank you very much… I know how much trouble this must be causing for you…"

"Please, don't concern yourself. If it is in accordance with your wishes, the consequences of it do not matter to me…"

Lacus smiled briefly. Her eyes shone with appreciate and thankfulness. "…Thank you," she said once more.

"Do tell me though… why is it you're so insistent on coming back to this place? To come even against your father's wishes… there must be some special reason.. isn't there?"

Lacus pulled down the car window and leaned her head outside, the gusting winds snatching the long strands of her pink hair in their grasp. "It's something… personal. But I…" she paused, a faint tint of red coming into her face. "…I have something very important that I have to do there."

"You look as though you have something 'very important' on your mind. Might it be… 'someone'…?"

"Now… you're being a little too noisy, aren't you?"

"My apologies, Ms. Clyne. It was not my intention to pry into your private matters."

"…It's alright."

With that, Lacus leaned her head further outside of the window, allowing the depths of her blue eyes to drink in the light of the sun. As far away a distance as she still was… from just beyond the horizon, the sight of cherry blossom trees were beginning to peak into view…

'_Please… wait for me, Kira. I promise I'm coming… wait for me.'_

_**To be Continued…**_

A/N: From what small direction I see this chapter leading into… this is going to be more of an innocent love story rather than my other story. I did mention that before, didn't I? Still, I'm looking forward to seeing how one of my favorite couples will work things out. Still, if I'm bringing two people together soon... one must wonder... what sort of challenges do you think could await them? Hmm... could be hard to say. I guess we'll all just have to wait and find out, now won't we?

While I'm on my way to becoming a good writer, I'll be counting on all of you to read my stories and let me know what you think. If this is any indication, I'll be writing many, many more stories, as it's becoming something… enjoyable for me. So, until next time.


	2. Reunion

Advent of Destiny Chapter 2: Reunion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: My apologies for having taken so long for getting the second chapter up. I know that I promised some of you to have it up much sooner, and though it truly was my intent to have that promised fulfilled, well… to those of you who are also in college, I'm sure you understand how hectic things can get all at once.

Still, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. As always, please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far off in the distance, the sun's light slowly disappeared as it sunk into the horizon. Its brilliance radiated far across the sky, bathing the clouds over in a vast array of color.

Upon the earth, the cherry blossom trees covered the ground in a sea of pinkish red. Their radiant splendor, now even greater than before, held true to the beloved vision that so many people knew it to be.

Walking amidst such beauty, Kira and Athrun were making their way home.

As they walked however, now a single word was spoken between them. There was only an empty silence, filled with a tension so think, it was almost palpable.

Even Athrun, as composed a person as he was, had begun to worry. What had started as a faint uneasiness in the morning had grown into something more troublesome.

Kira hadn't been acting like himself. Throughout the day, Athrun could sense something akin to a rift growing between them. It were as if Kira were trying to distance himself from the real world… for some reason.

Not having wanted to pressure him before he had a better idea of what was going on, Athrun had kept to his silence. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though things had become more serious. It was not only that Kira seemed like he just wanted to be by himself anymore… he seemed outright depressed.

Kira was **not** someone to let something get to him like this, Athrun knew, unless it were very serious.

…What was it though?

Cagalli hadn't proven ignorant to Kira's sudden change in attitude. She'd asked him more than once if he'd thought was wrong with him. Athrun, not having wanted her to worry, told her that Kira probably just wasn't feeling well and that all he needed was some rest.

Athrun's eyes narrowed upon remembering such. Cagalli, he knew, was by far the most stubborn person he had ever known, especially when it came to Kira. Being his sister, he understood; however, the last thing he wanted was for her to try and coerce him into talking about it.

Athrun slowly shifted his gaze back over to Kira. For a silent moment, while he continued walking, not a single word nor thought crossed his mind.

"…"

Then, without warning, Kira halted in his steps.

Kira raised his head. His amethyst gaze, deepened in its intensity, looked upon the cherry blossom petals as they slowly fell down around him.

"…They're quite beautiful this year, don't you think?"

With the long strands of his hair swaying over his face, Athrun smiled faintly. "They are."

After a silent moment had passed, Kira slowly turned around. "…Sorry about today. I really haven't been feeling like myself.

'…_Kira.'_

With warning, the wind suddenly picked up around them, sending a large amount of petals swirling about their bodies. It was an almost picturesque moment, the two friends' gazes locked onto one another, waiting for the other to speak.

"You asked me about earlier, right?" Kira whispered, his tone low and hushed.

"…Kira, you don't have to…"

Kira smiled faintly, shaking his head. "It's alright. You don't have to pretend with me, Athrun."

Sliding his hands inside of his pockets, Kira made his way over towards a large tree. Now standing before it, he raised a hand and ever so gently placed it upon the tree. "…I had a friend, a very long time ago. It was before I met you."

Athrun blinked. _'…Where did that come from?'_

As he spoke, a vast array of images raced through Kira's consciousness. A lifetime's worth of memory and regret felt as though it were coming back to him with every word that his lips uttered.

While he listened, Athrun could clearly sense the emotion in Kira's voice. He knew this was something important to him.

"…And so, that's what happened. I haven't seen or heard from her since that day."

"…Kira," Athrun whispered.

In the midst of the silence that followed, Kira withdrew into his thoughts. Honestly, he thought, he didn't know why he had decided to tell Athrun all of this.

Perhaps… it was something he felt he **had** to do.

Athrun's grip on his backpack tightened some. "Have you told Cagalli about any of this?"

Kira chuckled. "…She's asked from time to time, but I've never told her what I just told you. It isn't that I don't want to tell her, but…"

"…But?"

"It's just too much fun **not** telling her to let it go just yet. After all, you've seen how she can get when she doesn't get her way, so…"

Athrun's lips curved into a small smile. "I get it."

Without so much as another word, the two friends started off on their way home once again.

If, for but the time that it would last, Athrun felt relieved. Kira didn't have the look of one who carried a heavy burden any longer; it was the face of the friend he had always known.

And for that, he was grateful.

------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Kira cried out, clasping a hand atop his now aching head. "What was that for, Cagalli!?"

"Hmph. **That** was for making me wait so long, **little brother**. Why don't you try being a little more considerate next time and show up on time?"

Kira sighed, still rubbing his sore head. "I wasn't **that** late."

Cagalli placed her hands on her hips, turning around. "Whatever, let's just get going. It's already starting to get dark."

True enough, from the not too far off distance, the sun had all but disappeared from the horizon. In its place, a vast veil of darkness had begun to cover the sky. In its wake, the stars and the full moon had already come into view, casting their radiance down upon the earth below.

'…_It'll be a nice night'_, Kira thought.

Suddenly, the wind picked up around him. In its grasp, the long strands of his hair swayed over his eyes, their amethyst depths seeming all the more deepened in the darkness of the night.

"Come on, Kira," Cagalli said, "you're not going to stand there daydreaming all night long, are you?"

"Huh?" Kira blinked, shaking his head. "…Sorry about that, Cagalli."

Cagalli sighed, rolling her eyes. "You never change, do you?"

Kira tilted his head a bit, grinning. "I could say the same about you."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Cagalli inquired, folding her hands over her chest.

Inwardly, Kira couldn't help but laugh. No matter how time passed, he knew, Cagalli would never change. She would always be the most insistent, stubborn, and upfront person he ever knew.

Without so much as a word, Kira made his way ahead of Cagalli, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Forget about it. Come on, I bet I can beat you home."

"Wha? What're you talking about… hey!"

Before she could get another word out, Kira had already darted off.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! I'm not taking it easy on you this time!" he called out from the distance.

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that, **little brother**. No way I'm losing to you!" Cagalli cried.

With those words, she grasped a hold of her backpack and burst off down the street after Kira.

Upon both their faces, one could clearly see the happiness that dwelt within their hearts. Such was their relationship, though rough at times, that they could forget all their troubles so easily.

--------------------------------------------

----------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff…Huff…"

"You're not tired already, are you?"

"Oh… shut it."

Chuckling, Kira set his backpack down on the floor. "That's why I keep telling you that you need to exercise more."

"As if I have the time," Cagalli retorted, seating herself down on the nearby couch.

'…_So stubborn,'_ Kira thought as he walked into the kitchen.

"I know that you're busy with work and everything, but don't you think you could spare at least a little time? You'd really feel a lot better if you did."

"What I do with my body is my business, thank you," Cagalli retorted.

"…" Kira sighed. "Alright, suit yourself," he said, picking up a bottle of water from out of the fridge.

"By the way," Cagalli said," are you feeling alright? You didn't look like you were feeling well earlier."

"…"

"…Kira?"

Kira slowly turned around to face Cagalli. He nodded his head. "It's true that I wasn't feeling too good earlier. How did you know though? Did Athrun tell you?"

'_So Athrun **did** think something was wrong,'_ Cagalli thought, her eyes narrowing somewhat dangerously.

"…Idiot. You don't think I'd notice if my baby brother wasn't acting like his usual obnoxious self?"

'…_Cagalli.'_

"…So, you are feeling better now… right?"

"Mhmm. I think talking with Athrun really helped me out."

Cagalli's expression changed ever so slightly at the mention of Athrun's name. Upon her cheeks, the faintest tint of red appeared.

Kira grasped a hold of his backpack and started to make his way up the stairway. "…I know it must sound strange; still, talking with him has always helped to put me at ease."

"…"

As such words rung through his consciousness, Kira's lips curved into a small smile. He turned back towards Cagalli. "I guess that's what friends are for, aren't they?"

Cagalli slowly nodded her head. "…Yeah."

"Anyway, please call me when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Just make sure that you get all your homework done in the mean time. And don't stay up too late either. I don't want to have to go through a repeat of this morning, you got that?"

"Don't worry about it," Kira replied.

With that, he headed up the stairway and into his room.

After hearing the sound of his door close, Cagalli leaned herself further into the couch. She gently clasped a hand over her face, leaning her head back.

"…Stupid kid," she whispered.

--------------------------------------------

----------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After setting his backpack alongside his desk, Kira sat down on the edge of his bed.

"…"

Within his consciousness, he could not help but feel slightly troubled. After having talked with Athrun earlier, he was feeling better… that much was true. However…

Kira's amethyst eyes narrowed ever so slightly as a thought came to mind.

…Just what was it that had troubled him so?

Kira knew himself not to be the kind of person to let something get to him so intrusively unless it were very serious. So then… why did he feel as he had if he didn't even know what the cause was?

It didn't make any sense, he thought.

More importantly, he thought, why was it that he had decided to talk to Athrun about Lacus on the way home? Truthfully, it was more along a spur of the moment kind of thing rather than anything he'd been keeping to himself.

…Could that be it?

Kira lifted himself off from his bed and slowly made his way over to his nightstand. He reached out and picked up the small photograph standing atop it.

For a silent moment, Kira stared deeply at the photo of Lacus and him. As though it had been a blissful dream, he could not recall a time that he had been so happy. Every time that he would see her smile, he thought, the sensation it bestowed upon him went beyond words.

Realizing his thoughts, Kira shook his head.

"…What am I doing?" he asked himself.

Setting the photograph back down, Kira made his way over to his desk and took a seat.

'_Maybe doing my homework will help get my mind off of things.'_

With that thought in mind, Kira pulled his books out from his backpack and got to work.

------------------------------

-----------------

"Ms. Lacus."

"…"

"…Ms. Lacus?"

"Huh?" Lacus blinked, turning around. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

His eyes narrowing some with concern, the young man stepped forward. "You've been out here for quite some time, Ms. Lacus. Isn't it about time for you to come inside?"

Smiling in response, Lacus shook her head and turned back around. "…No. I want to stay out here for just a while longer."

"But it's going to be getting quite cold out. You mustn't push yourself when we've only just arrived…"

"Hmm… you're right. I really should be wearing a coat if I'm going to be out here, shouldn't I?"

Sighing to himself, the young man quickly ducked back inside the room, fetched a coat, and brought it back out. Without so much as a word, he placed it over Lacus' shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

"This is my job, Ms. Lacus. In order to keep you safe, I certainly cannot let something like the cold weather wear you down."

Lacus giggled faintly. "…Must you always speak so formally? And why do you insist on always addressing me as Ms. Lacus? We've known each for too long. Couldn't you please just call me Lacus?"

The young man merely shook his head in response. "That too is part of my job, Ms. Lacus.

Lacus sighed faintly. "…That's what you always say."

With a faint grin on his face, the young man nodded his head. "And it is as true now as it was each and every one of those times."

Afterwards, a silent moment passed between the two. Realizing this, the young man wished Lacus a good night and headed back to his own room.

Lacus, now by herself, slowly closed her eyes. With the sun's warmth almost completely gone, she took the moment to bask in the refreshing feeling of the night's wind upon her body.

Such a thing had always helped to calm her down. It were as if the hands of mother nature itself were enveloping her heart, washing away any doubts she had.

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, whipping the long strands of Lacus' hair about her body. Its length picked up before her very face, almost seeming to sparkle in the light of the starry night sky.

How long had it been since she had felt this way, Lacus wondered.

Lacus' eyes opened some as the answer came to mind. Their depths reflected a faint aura of sadness.

…Too long, she thought.

Thinking back, the seemingly endless succession of grueling days and often sleepless nights had left her sight devoid of any true freedom. It were as if she had been locked away in a cage… able to look upon the outside world, yet never able to be there.

Lacus raised a hand upon her cheek as a fresh gust of wind brushed against her. It was almost too good to be true, she thought to herself.

Truly, the only thing that could make it better is if her friends were there to enjoy it with her.

Lacus' eyes suddenly widened at her thoughts. Her grip about her body tightened.

Would they even remember her, she thought, her gaze drifting off to the side.

"Kira…" she whispered.

At the thought of them… having to see them again, Lacus could feel the beat of her heart begin to quicken. A small heat began building in the pit of her stomach, slowly coursing its way throughout her body.

…Did such a thought truly frighten her so much, she wondered.

"…No," she whispered.

It was in her own weakness that Lacus felt such uncertainty. She had left this place with the pure and honest intent of coming back, yet… because of her naivety, she left herself open. And because of that, she had most certainly caused everyone a good deal of worry.

…Truly, she thought as she looked down upon the now darkened city, it felt as though she had been away for a lifetime.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'…_I hope she won't be too mad at me,_' Kira thought, looking back towards his house.

Cagalli could certainly be vicious when had her mind set to it, he knew. And him having to sneak out of the house for whatever reasons, so she might think, would certainly be something she wouldn't let him just nudge aside very easily.

Kira sighed at such a thought.

It couldn't be helped though. If he'd tried to stay there any longer, he'd have gone stir crazy. It had been as if his very body had turned against him, not allowing him even the slightest modicum of peace for him to be able to sleep.

And though he hadn't known if any good would come of it, the very least he decided he could do was to go out for a walk and hope that it would calm him down.

"…"

With that thought in mind, Kira continued on his way.

----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

Silently, Kira turned his sights upon the bright blue moon. With its brilliance hanging so very high up in the sky, it awoke a strange sensation within him.

…It had been that way for a long time. For what reason, he couldn't say. But whenever he found himself troubled, gazing up at the moon would always invoke a strange calm in his heart.

Perhaps… that was because of her.

Kira's eyes softened as such a thought came to mind.

Though it had been a long time, there were some things that he would never forget. He would always remember how she loved to look up at the moon… her passionate gaze enriched in the moonlight that gleamed her, as if she were an angel.

Kira shook his head, ridding such thoughts from his mind. And with that, he started walking once more.

…Why in the world was he thinking so much about her today, he thought.

…It didn't make any sense. Even more so was the truth in how he had suddenly talked to Athrun about her.

Kira clasped a hand against his head. These feelings, he thought. He despised it… when his thoughts and emotions were so clouded that he didn't know what to make of them.

…It wasn't ever something he had wished to experience again.

Sighing, Kira slide his hands back inside his jacket's pockets. With a somber expression overcoming him, he slowly made his way once more, unknowing of his destination.

------------------------------------------

-------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'…_I really should be getting back inside,'_ Lacus thought, the night's breeze brushing up against her skin.

Just as she was about to turn around, near out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of something.

…It was a boy.

'…_What would someone be doing up this late at night?'_

With rising curiosity, Lacus leaned herself over the balcony's rail to get a better look. In spite of the heavy jacket he wore, Lacus could see that he was a handsome young boy. With long brunette hair swaying over his face, and a pair of amethyst eyes that looked as deep as…

Lacus' eyes suddenly shot open.

'…_No.'_ "It can't be…" she whispered, unaware.

Time slowed down, as ever step the boy took felt as long as an entire day to Lacus. Within her mind, a vast amount of images ran wildly; their presence lit a fire in her heart… its almost painful beating bringing Lacus back to reality.

"…Kira," she whispered.

She was already gone.

---------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira halted in his steps, raising his head so that he might look upon the cherry trees once more.

"…"

From about him, a gentle wind picked up. Its whispers blew past his face, sending the long strands of his hair swaying across his eyes.

Kira smiled faintly, running his fingertips through his hair. All of a sudden, the wind had such a pleasant feel to it, he thought.

Inwardly, for some unknown reason, Kira was beginning to feel a sense of relief from the burden he'd carried just a little while ago. It wasn't something that one could describe with words; strange as it might sound, it were as the grace of the heavens themselves had passed by, calming his troubled heart.

Kira slipped his hands inside his pockets, slowly turning his sights upon the bright blue moon. His smile widened.

"…Kira?" a hesitant voice called out.

"Huh?" Kira turned around, surprised at the suddenness of the voice.

Before him, a young girl, clad in little but the small slip of a nightgown that she wore, the long tresses of her passionate pink hair flowing behind her, looked upon him.

Kira blinked, finding himself at a loss for words.

With naught but an increasingly uncomfortable silence between them, the girl stepped forward, little by little, until she was face to face with Kira.

"…You are Kira, aren't you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Slowly, Kira nodded his head. "Yes, but… how do you know my name?"

Before he had a chance to react, the girl had wrapped her arms tightly about his face and embraced him. The warmth of her body fell upon Kira, whose amethyst eyes had all but widened in complete shock.

And then, in an instant, it dawned upon him.

"…Lacus," he whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------


	3. Times of Change

Advent of Destiny Chapter 3 - Times of Change

"_How often had it been that I had seen her face in my dreams? …Her voice… her touch… they all remain with me. …And yet…"_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. I am not compensated in any way for my work other than in the enjoyment that my readers experience.

A/N: With this being only the third chapter and Kira and Lacus having already reunited, some of you may be wondering as to what the main plot of this story will be. Well, there is only way to find out; so I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter in order to find out.

As always, please read and review. Your comments are always appreciated, and a true inspiration for me.

* * *

With naught but the night's chilling winds to remind him that this was not a dream, Kira felt frozen… the warmth of the girl he now held in his arms being all that existed to bring him back to reality's threshold. …Yet, it was through such sensations that he **knew**; for nowhere could he bring himself to believe otherwise. Surely fate would not play him such a cruel hand…

…She was finally back.

With a gentleness that would've been foreign to him but a moment ago, Kira brought his arms more firmly about the girl's waist. And, ever so softly, he leaned himself in… his lips nuzzling at the base of her neck. At the delicate affection, she drew in a breath… her cheeks flushing the faintest red.

The flow of time about the pair felt as though it had slowed down considerably, almost as if it had come to a grinding halt. Neither could find it within themselves to say even a single word, for fear that the 'spell' that wound them within its grasp would be shattered, lost in the swirling pools of emotion and questions that would surely follow.

…Was it so wrong for them to want to stay like that, they wondered. Selfish though it was, they knew; there was truth in the warmth that they gave one another.

…Surely such pure and hopeful intent was not misguided.

For Kira, through the feelings that roused his heart and mind were powerful, for Lacus… they were even more so. How long had she waited to be held in his arms again, she wondered. …How many seemingly endless days and sleepless nights had she waited in the hopes that she would once more be able to take in the sweetness of his scent… basking in the beauty that lay within his amethyst gaze, hers and no one else's.

…Although so much time had passed between them; for her… she could tell within her heart of hearts that he hadn't changed. Though his body had surely matured and his spirit was of a greater 'power' than it had been before, he hadn't changed…

With such a thought bringing further peace to her already steady state of mind, Lacus tightened her grip about Kira's waist, leaning herself in closer to the depths of his addictive warmth. As she did so, the happiness she could feel filling her being brought forth a smile upon her lips.

…Was it so strange to be able to feel such undeniably strong emotions towards someone he hadn't seen since he was a child, Kira thought. Through her very presence, words and feelings were spoken in volumes that words would surely fail to express. …To have such a connection with her… what did it mean?

While what little coherence he had left in his mind pondered this mystery, the remainder of his consciousness, filling to the brim with a plethora of memories and feelings, roused him once more. Time and again, the moment replayed itself before his mind's eyes… the time so very long ago when he had parted ways with her.

And yet, with the girl who had left him so long ago residing within the cradle of his arms once more, he couldn't help but ask himself the question…

…Was he really so weak of heart? In the years that had passed, how many times had he sincerely almost given up hope on ever seeing her again?

Sensing the turmoil that lurked within his eyes, Lacus edged herself back a ways… her hand raising itself to brush against the soft skin of his cheek. Through the smile that still shone upon her lips, she whispered to him that everything was and would be alright now…

With the unspoken understanding that words would not be necessary, the two took a gentle hold of each other's hand and walked over to a nearby bench. After they sat themselves down by one another, they relinquished their hold of one another, placing their now folded palms upon their laps.

…How would this begin, they wondered. It would become an awkward situation indeed amidst the silence that was beginning to present itself as an ambiguous force. Yet, if the words they wished to say to one another were to never be spoken, this would surely turn into something that neither of them wished for.

…Surely, this was turning into a far more difficult scenario than either of them had imagined.

"…I…" Kira whispered suddenly, his lips pursing together almost immediately afterwards.

As if wanting to reach out and touch him, Lacus inched herself towards him… her baby blue eyes speaking volumes in their earnest desire to confess her feelings. Yet, to whatever end would come of it, some part of her wished to now the words that Kira had begun to speak.

Within Kira's amethyst gaze, a swirling whirlpool of uncertainty generated; its near palpable existence superseded only by the fragile strength through which Kira subdued it with.

…Why was it so hard for one so young to be able to clearly speak his mind to someone like her? Was it that he had gone through so much pain that his heart was abandoning him just when he needed its strength most? …No, that **couldn't** be it…

Though these questions and more flowed through the streams of his unconsciousness, unrealized, from somewhere deep inside… Kira **knew** the strength he needed to see this matter through to the end. …Were he not to do this, the words would be forever unspoken and he might come to regret it for the rest of his life.

With such iron-clad resolve now fermenting over his once fragile spirit, Kira raised a warm hand upon Lacus' hand… his fingertips tenderly caressing the soft skin. Looking upon he as he was… the words finally came.

"…I've missed you… very much, Lacus…"

Upon hearing such a thing, Lacus' baby blues widened ever so slightly. …He missed her? Some part of her had been expecting him to say that he was disappointed in her, that he was made for her vanishing for so long without so much as a word to contact him. Yet, in spite of this surprising outcome, she was truly happy in that such words were the very first things he wanted to say…

Shifting her position some so that she was a tad closer to his body, Lacus leaned forward with an earnest desire in her heart, now wishing to express her emotions in return.

"…Kira, I…"

"Before you say anything else, I want to know where you've been for all this time…" he interjected.

…Of course, she thought. In spite of the previous truth, she had fully been expecting this. Still… the hurt that lay behind his tone ate at her a bit. No matter how much she mentally prepared herself for this, it was difficult having to deal with it face-to-face.

However, she owed it, both to Kira and herself, to speak the truth about that which had kept her away from Orb for so very long. The sin of having to bear it was one she was not willing to take any longer. Were she to try, it would surely crush her underneath the weight of guilt and shame that already ate at her heart and mind…

* * *

With a deep and unfulfilling uncertainty residing within the baby blues of her eyes, Lacus found it difficult to know where to begin. Though she was resolved to speak her mind, she didn't know quite where to begin…

Realizing the uncertainty that lurked within her, Kira raised a hand upon her shoulder… the understanding expression upon his face helping to calm her considerably.

Touched by the warmth and sincerity of his heart, Lacus could feel her body beginning to calm itself… the fierce beast of emotion that had ravaged her stilling.

Though she remained silent for a moment more, Lacus now where to begin. And though a part of her was still rooted in hesitance, Kira's support gave her strength enough to overcome it, if only for the time she needed to relinquish the truth to him…

"…My father," she whispered, her tone low and hushed at first, "…he took me away."

"Your…father?" Kira repeated to himself. But he had thought that Lacus had moved away due to some family difficulties or a death in the family… something along those lines. But the way that Lacus said it made it sound as though she were forced away. …But why?

"…For as long as I can remember since I was taken away from her, my father's raised me to be what he wished. …Studying, day in and day out, almost never letting me outside…"

"…"

As she spoke, a sad smile overcame Lacus' already sorrowful expression. Truthfully, it wasn't so much the truth that she herself was coming to realize, but the silence that exuded from Kira in the process. It was more difficult than he could ever know to have to bear the weight of her words while he said nothing. …Yet, she couldn't blame him. After all, he too must've been bearing his own burden while learning of this…

As she continued, telling Kira that, in the end, she had proved to be nothing more than a tool for her father's ambitions, "bred" to be the ideal image of the daughter he always wanted…

"…Then, two years ago," she continued, her hands coming to clench the silken tresses of her nightgown, "father demanded I become engaged…"

'…_Engaged?'_

…Lacus was… going to be forced to marry someone?

At the very utterance of such words, Kira could feel his hand subconscious tighten together into a fist, the boiling of his blood lighting a dark flame inside of his heart. What sort of father had the audacity to force his daughter, especially one like Lacus, to someone simply for his own benefit?

Perhaps even more than the distaste Kira was developing for Lacus' father was the anger towards himself for being so completely blind to all of this. …If only he hadn't been so caught up in his own emotions, blinded by the truth that Lacus hadn't contacted him, he would've tried to seek her out instead. Perhaps then things would be different, and Lacus wouldn't have been made to suffer as she had…

As such thoughts ravaged Kira's mind, Lacus continued to speak of the time she had spent under her father's careful watch. How he would dictate her movements, whether it came down to the clothes she wore or how much time she was allotted outside, if only to make sure she stayed healthy. Each being a subsequent lifestyle of being bred as a lifelike "doll", all for the sake of her father…

As she neared the end of her tale, Kira… unable to find the words or actions to express the terrible emotions that threatened to burst out from inside of him, remained silent. Having sensed this, Lacus… her heart opening up for him, leaned her head gently upon his shoulder in order to calm him.

"…"

With the searing warmth of the young girl cooling his rage, Kira's mind began to come to a still as well. And yet he could not help but ask the question… why? Why was it in the face of such terrible memories, Lacus was able to maintain such an atmosphere about herself? It didn't seem possible, but… even when faced with the memories of that which had dominated her life, all she seemed to care about was helping him.

With her head still leaned ever gently upon her friend's shoulder, Lacus could sense the burden of his feelings beginning to lift… a faint smile curving over her lips at such knowledge.

"…What will you do now? Your father will probably come looking for you, you know…"

Lacus merely shook her head in response. "…That is not important," she whispered. "All I wish for is the chance to live my life as a free woman… nothing more."

Kira's eyes narrowed ever so faintly upon hearing such words.

"…How will you be able to live?" he asked.

Lacus went on to explain that, despite her father's overbearing and controlling nature, he had still made measures to ensure that she had a very large inheritance upon the time of her "maturity". And though she could never have done it on her own, with the help of her young friend, she was able to convert a sizeable amount into a cash amount and take it with her.

"…But your father will definitely come after you. What're you planning to…"

He could speak not a single word more, for Lacus hushed him with a finger to his lips. "…Shh," she whispered. "…That isn't important… remember?"

With her finger placed ever so gently upon his lips, Kira could feel himself falling into the enchanting spell that were her baby blue eyes. Though so much time had passed, and he knew she must've suffered; still, she was able to quiet him with but a look of her eyes and a smile on her face.

Daring not to speak a single word more, Lacus knew that… though her touch, he would surely understand her feelings. And with that thought in mind, she slid the curve of her arms about Kira's slim waist, embracing him closely. About their now intertwined bodies, the pale moonlight of the moon shone… its sparkling radiance fluttering like angel's wings.

Through the seemingly heavenly scene, Lacus' lips moved… words expressed, yet unheard to the outside world. While still under the seductive spell of her enticing warmth, Kira could do nothing but listen… quietly.

She spoke to him of the freedom that she had long since desired ever since she was taken away from the only place she had ever truly called her home. And though it may last but a short time, she told that, for as long as she can, she wants to stay here and live her life.

Clasping his hands within her own gentle grip, Lacus backed away ever so slightly… her lips curving into a happy smile.

"…And I want to be with you as well…" she said, her tone evident in its determination.

'…_Lacus,' _Kira thought, his expression softening at such words.

Truly… it was almost beyond his belief. In spite of the countless days and endless nights he had spent without her, unable to hear the grace of her voice or the warmth of her touch, she was exactly as he remembered her. No… perhaps…

Suddenly, as if summoned by the grace of the heavens themselves, a gentle wind blew… the long locks of Lacus' passionate pink hair being swept up about them. Ever so gently, the silken tresses brushed past Kira's cheek, sending a faint shiver running down his spine.

…Once more, time felt as though it had ground to a halt about the two of them. Words were no longer necessary in the midst of that which their intense gazes reflected through to one another. Their emotions, swept up in the raging typhoon that were their hearts, clashed in even against one another… neither willing to give in before the other admitted defeat.

…It was time.

With a gentle brush of her soft fingertips upon his cheek, Lacus smiled for Kira once more before bringing herself to a stand.

"…We should go now," she said.

Kira, having already begun to feel the weight of his body's exhaustion beginning to creep up upon him once more, agreed. Though there was still much to talk about, the night had given them more than enough. And though a time would soon come when they would meet again, now was the moment for them to rest and reflect…

With a smile as ever bright and meaningful as she had ever worn, Lacus bid Kira goodnight.

Before she left his side however, she leaned in close and brushed the pink hue of her lips upon his cheek, a warm flush staining her cheeks afterwards.

"…Thank you for everything tonight," she whispered into his ear.

"…"

Backing up some, a smile still evident upon her lips, Lacus turned on her side and made her way back into the apartment complex.

With naught but the moon's pale moonlight to grant him comfort, Kira could do nothing but stand in a muted silence… the weight of all that had occurred finally dawning upon him. And though the trail of it had left his strength feeling depleted, it was not long before he too began to make his way back home.

* * *

It was nearly 2:00 before Kira was finally able to find his way back home. Thankfully, he had managed to sneak back into his room without waking Cagalli up.

As he laid in bed however, his tired gaze wandering out to the dimly lit night sky, his body could not forget her: the scent of her hair; the gentle warmth of her baby blue eyes; and even more than that, the indescribable 'spell' she had wound about his heart, unspoken and unchallenged.

Breathing in a faint sigh, Kira turned himself over and thrust his face into a pillow.

…None of this seemed to make any sense at all. It all seemed to incredible to be true… yet it was.

Although he couldn't for the life of him explain it to himself, Kira felt as though the normal life he had been changed forever, never to return. The reappearance of Lacus, her story about her life up until that point, and the shameful man that would soon come after her.

'…_Why?'_ Kira thought.

…Why did it feel as though all of this, significant as it was, was a mere prelude to something far more serious?

"…"

Knowing that such thoughts would do nothing to ease his mind, Kira did his best to relax himself. He had school in the morning after all, and if he kept this up, he'd be up until dawn's first light. Regardless of how much he tried to spin it, there would be no way Cagalli wouldn't be suspicious of him then.

And so, with lingering memories and heaving feelings still weighed upon his young heart, the amethyst-eyed youth slowly allowed his eyes to fall unto a close… sleep finally taking a hold of him.

As the young man slept however… from somewhere outside… somewhere far, far away, an eerie wind began to blow; as though 'something' were foreboding of events to come. In the trials that were soon to fall upon Kira and those around him, one could only hope that there would be strength and resolve great enough to see them through it all…

…For if they were not, then they would surely be crushed under the wretched hand of fate that had begun to entrap them within its merciless web…

* * *

As the sun brightly rose beyond the horizon, streams of beaming sunlight cast down upon the still quiet city of Orb. And though life had not yet begun for its people, the gentle swaying of the trees and sound of running water gave off a pleasing aura for the coming day.

Far off in the urban section of Orb, lying quietly within his room, Kira's still sleeping figure tossed and turned ever so slightly. As morning's first light came creeping into his room however, his eyes opened ever so slightly…

"…Ugh…"

Having not gotten home until so early in the morning, it was no surprise that he was so tired. He could only hope that he'd wake up as he got to moving around a bit and had some breakfast. And so, with that thought in mind, he quickly dressed himself in a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt and made his way downstairs.

"I see you managed to get yourself up this morning, **little** bro," a voice called out to him.

Breathing out a faint sigh as he turned to see the questioning gaze of his sister peering down on him, Kira gave a shrug. "I told you all I needed was a good night's sleep, remember?"

Narrowing her amber colored eyes ever so slightly, their suspicions not yet doused, Cagalli decided to let it go for the time being. "Alright," she said, "why don't you just sit down already?"

Feeling the rumble of his stomach urging him on, Kira quickly obliged to her request and sat himself down in a chair. With the delicious smell of bacon and eggs to tempt, he picked up his fork and began munching down on his breakfast.

As he did so, Cagalli watched with an earnest and almost satisfied expression. Though he hadn't been acting at all like himself yesterday, he seemed like he was back to his usual self now. …And though a great deal of her was satisfied that her brother was alright now, it still struck her as a tad strange that he would seem so energetic and relieved after a single night.

This not having been the first time she had dealt with someone's depression, she knew that most cases lasted over the course of at least a few days. It was odd that someone could get over it so quickly; granted, she had never thought of Kira as just an ordinary person. Being his big sister, she knew him better than most, and was not one to easily fall prey to the 'unusual' circumstances that surrounded him.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Cagalli?" Kira questioned, having caught sight of the intrusive look in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh… no, it's nothing," Cagalli replied, shifting her head away. Quickly picking up her own fork, she began digging into her reservoir of food and drink.

Deciding not to pursue his question, Kira went back to finishing off his breakfast. In what could've only seemed like a passing moment, he gulped down the last drop of his green tea and stood up, making his way back upstairs to get dressed and ready for school.

* * *

"Hey there, you two," Athrun's voice called out. "Ready to go?"

Nodding his head in reply, Kira made his way up to Athrun. "You bet. So how're you feeling this morning, Athrun?"

"Not bad at all; but, uh…" he said, his gaze shifting over to Cagalli's still frame. "…Is something bothering you? You look so serious this morning."

Turning her head as to avert his gaze upon her, Cagalli gave a light "hmph" and folded her hands firmly over her chest. "Like I have anything to say to an attitude like that," she replied, a tone of vindictive carelessness evident in her voice.

'_I have an attitude…?'_ Athrun thought, blinking his eyes in confusion.

Before he could muster a single word in reply, Cagalli bypassed him, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "…Geez," she muttered.

"You're really the most gullible guy I've ever met in my life, Zala," Cagalli spoke out, turning about on her heel, a faint grin curved over her lips.

Chuckling nervously, Kira placed a hand alongside the back of his head. _'…Here they go again…'_

"…Wha? You mean that was all just an act?"

"You're just now picking up on that, Zala? Maybe I should stop worrying about Kira so much and focus on you. It's really not like you to be so slow on the uptake…"

Narrowing his eyes at such a conceited comment, Athrun folded his hands over his chest in defiance. "…Really," he whispered to himself, "how long are you going to keep playing these games? I'm starting to think you like seeing me like that."

Giving him another light pat on the shoulder, Cagalli edged her way before him. "Don't take it so seriously, Athrun. It's not like I enjoy seeing you worried, you know…"

Swallowing ever so slightly at the close proximity between himself and Cagalli, a faint tint of red stained Athrun's handsome face.

Having become painfully aware of the close proximity between himself and Cagalli, a faint tint of red stained Athrun's handsome face.

"…Right," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"…Hmm?"

As if an inquisitive nature had taken hold of her, Cagalli inched herself ever closer towards Athrun's now visibly flushed face. And though their lips seemed as though they were mere inches apart, it was the cascading wave of her heated breath that stirred the young man's now rapidly beating heart.

"…What're you…?"

As if watching like a referee from the sidelines, Kira felt as though he were watching a ticking time bomb that was set to explode any minute now. …To think that Cagalli called **him** naïve sometimes, it was almost absurd how blatantly oblivious she was to some things.

"…You're not…" she whispered.

Kira chuckled nervously once more, lowering his head some.

"…Ugh!! You sick pervert!!"

…

As the bus to Tsukuyomi High School quietly approached, the three friends patiently awaited its arrival. Kira, who, in the midst of an argument that felt as though it were the equivalent of a two-man war, did his best to avert getting involved. Cagalli, with a face as flushed as a beet-red tomato, hugged her backpack close to her, a lone gaze as fierce as that of a tigress holding steady onto Athrun… who was steadily trying to steady himself as the large bump on his head ached with every passing moment.

Really… things were surely back to normal alright.

* * *

"…Now then, I expect all of you to have your papers on thermal equilibrium done by the end of the week, understood? This does not excuse you from your homework however, so I still want to see problems fifteen through thirty done by tomorrow morning, along with detailed explanations as to how you came about to each of your answers," Ms. Badgiruel said.

With a continued succession of groans, moans, and grunts coming from most every student in the Physics class, the only reply that seemed to come from Ms. Badgiruel was the usual "suck it up", for lack of a better term, look she gave.

Seated next to one another, Kira and Athrun exchanged mutual looks of understanding. Though they were two of the best and brightest, not only in this class, but in all of Tsukuyomi High, they were certainly no strangers to their classmates' feelings. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate Ms. Badgiruel's strictness, to a certain degree… it was just in that there were a great deal of times when she was unnecessarily excessive in her expectations and work load.

Suddenly however, as though the hammer of Zeus had dropped, Ms. Badgiruel smacked her hand down on Kira and Athrun's desk.

"…You two seem as though you have something to say," she inquired.

Receiving nothing but misinterpreted silence in response, Ms. Badgiruel folded her hands over her chest and brought herself back to a stand. "I believe I've mentioned this before; however, I'll say it again. Simply because you two are who you are does **not** give you the right to slack off, understood? I suggest you remember that…"

'…_Where did she get that impression…?_ Kira thought.

'…_Honestly,'_ Athrun thought in unison, _'I feel sorry for the sucker that falls for this man-trap.'_

At the very thought of some poor man being subjugated to Ms. Badgiruel like some lap dog at her beck and call, Athrun raised a hand to his lips, chuckling.

"…Is there something you find amusing, Mr. Zala?" Ms. Badgiruel inquired once again, her narrow eyes narrowing ever further in their justified suspicions.

"…Something you find amusing, Mr. Zala?" Ms. Badgiruel inquired once more, her narrow eyes narrowing ever further in their justified suspicions.

"…No, ma'am. It was nothing," Athrun replied, folding his hands neatly over one another.

"Listen you…"

As if saved by the grace of some higher power, at that very moment, the school bell rang. And before they gave her a chance to say even a word otherwise, Kira and Athrun grasped a tight hold of their backpacks, flung them over their shoulders and darted outside of their Physics class.

"…Seriously, what do you think is her problem, Kira?" Athrun inquired. "I get that she's a well respected teacher, but I think she takes her position a little too seriously."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kira fastened his grip on his backpack. "…I suppose some people are just like that. But it's nothing that we should be worrying about, you know?"

"…Yeah," Athrun admitted, raising his head upwards. "…But it sure is a nuisance at times. She knows that we know the material, but she keeps giving us all this extra work anyway."

"…Ugh," Athrun groaned, the faint bump on his hand giving him a sudden singe of pain.

Grinning ever so slightly in his amusement, Kira closed his eyes. "…Still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Cagalli sure doesn't know how to hold back, does she? You two have such opposite personalities, it's almost amazing that you're actually brother and sister…"

Blinking his eyes some in response to Athrun's question, Kira placed a hand alongside his head. "…You really think we're all that different? I kinda thought we were the same if you ask me…"

His emerald eyes widened upon hearing such words, Athrun shook his head back and forth. "…No way. You're like opposite sides of the same coin. You're always so calm and collective, whereas she…"

"…Whereas she's…what?" a voice suddenly called out from behind the two of them.

Suddenly feeling as though someone had just walked over his grave, Athrun hesitantly turned around to find the piercing gaze of Cagalli falling upon him once again.

"…Hey there, Cagalli…"

"Don't "hey there" me, Zala! You two were talking about me, weren't you?"

Placing an innocent finger on his chin, Kira slowly shook his head back and forth. "I don't remember us talking about you, sis. You were probably just hearing things."

"Oh, don't you start up, **little** bro," Cagalli retorted. "As if I can't tell when you two are talking about me after all these years. Now spill it."

Digging his heel into the ground, Athrun fastened his hold on his backpack and sped off down the hallway. "You're gonna have to catch me if you wanna find out, Cagalli!"

Smirking mischievously in unison with his friend, Kira sped off as well. And though their next class was well across on the other side of school, they were already well out of sight and more than half their way there.

"…Hey, wait a second!!" Cagalli cried out, her voice echoing in the hallway.

In addition to being at the top of their class, Kira and Athrun were also exceptional in their physical activities. And though they never made it a point to go around bragging about it or making others feel as though they were beneath them, it did help from time to time, especially when having to get away from Cagalli was a top priority.

…Even so, the two of them knew that she would never rest until she them back for it later.

* * *

"Huff…Huff…"

"…Hmm? Ms. Attha? This is certainly a pleasant surprise," a young voice called out. "I've come to expect this from Kira, but you showing up early to class is a rare treat indeed."

"Wh-Where… are…" Cagalli managed to gasp out, still clutching her knees as she struggled to catch her breath.

"…Where are who?" Ms. Murrue Ramius asked, hoping that she'd gotten what Cagalli was trying to ask right.

"…Where're those bastards… when I get my ha-hands on them, I'm going…"

Narrowing her slightly rounded eyes in response to such words, Ms. Ramius shook her head. "Please refrain from using such foul language in my class, Ms. Attha. Your brother and Mr, Zala, whom I believe you're referring to, are in their seats waiting for class to start. Unless you wish to step outside, then I suggest you to do the same."

And just as she had said, from the near center of the room, the two young men watched with an innocent, albeit slightly amused gaze, on the disheartened Cagalli. Truth be told, it wasn't so bad to get the edge on her like this ever once in a while.

…Even though they knew she would never accept it until she get them back later.

And so, after having caught her breath, Cagalli begrudgingly made her way over to her seat in front of Kira and Athrun. It would be far too risky to get her revenge on them with someone like Ms. Ramius watching, so she would just have to be patient and wait for an opportunity later…

From the front of the classroom, seated comfortably in her chair, Ms. Ramius watched with a content expression on her three young charges. In spite of the rest of the class, it was these three in particular that drove her desire as a teacher. Selfish as that sounded, there was something special about them that made her feel as though she had to do her best for them

Kira and Athrun were two of the sharpest and most quick witted minds she had ever come across in her short-lived career. There was no doubt in her mind, so long as they continued to persevere and get stronger, they would have very bright futures ahead of them. Even Cagalli, while lacking somewhat in the raw 'power' that Kira and Athrun possessed, had her own unique talents that she had yet to fully exploit. In spite of this setback, the girl had a good heart… one she was sure she herself would come to realize in the future.

As there was still a few minutes before class started, everyone took to doing what they could to pass the time, whether it was talking or playing cards; random things that student did.

Within the voluptuously curved Ms. Ramius' mind however… the lingering scent of cologne that hung on her clothes lured her into a memory, one of a very particular blonde-haired man…

* * *

"_Mmm… n-no… we really shouldn't…"_

_Silencing the incessant protests of his flame and desire with his heated lips, Mwu La Flaga wound his arms about Murrue's slender waist, pushing her further into the wall of the janitor's closet they were bound in._

_Feeling the exuberant heat rise in her face, Murrue could do little to resist as she felt the hands of her lover encircle time and again on her back, his fingertips treading thinly underneath the rim of her shirt… the barest of her flesh lighting aflame at his touch._

"…_Ahh," she moaned, her lips barely able to meet with her enticing coos at the incessant kisses that rained upon her. _

_Finding himself continually unsatisfied with merely her lips, Mwu traced his tongue alongside the outer rims of her mouth before delving into her deep recesses. Whether she had been willing or not, he would never know, for it was only through the burning flames of their passion that he had found his excuse. Her captivating body and beautiful eyes worked their magic on him every time, reason whittled unto nothingness before the power of their desire for one another._

_Passion wound in endlessly spiraling flames throughout their bodies as Mwu trailed a path of heated kisses down the curve of Murrue's neck, his tongue lapping at the heated skin. His roaming hands smothered her back, his fingertips working in deep at each and every curve he couch reach, furthering the depths to which his beloved fell with each passing moment._

_With her head leaned back, helpless, against a nearby shelf, Murrue's breath came in heavy pants, the rise and fall of her supple chest enchanting to the eyes._

"…_Huff…Huff…"_

_As Mwu's kisses came about to the V of her neck; his hands, perhaps subconsciously, reached around to the front of her blouse, the first few buttons coming undone… the silky material underneath now near open for his eyes to drink in…_

"…_But," she whispered through bruised lips, "…we can't. Not here…"_

_Whether or not her words ever reached him, she didn't know, for his lips once again silenced her… the dipping of his tongue into the recesses of her mouth ceasing all protest…_

* * *

"…Ms. Ramius?"

"…"

Tilting his head, a curious expression coming into view, Kira leaned in a tad closer. "…Excuse me, Ms. Ramius? The bell's already rung, ma'am…"

"Huh? …Oh, Kira… I…"

Smiling ever so faintly, placing a hand in his pocket. "Forgive me, ma'am. You were obviously thinking about something very important; it wasn't my place to disturb."

'…_Huh? …This kid…'_

"…Oh. No, there's no need to apologize, Mr. Yamato. Now please go and take your seat. I've something important to tell the class."

Nodding his head in reply, Kira made his way back over to his seat by Athrun. As he did so, Ms. Ramius, after shaking her head of her previous thoughts, took to a sophisticated stand and walked over to the front of the classroom.

"Class, there will be a new transfer student joining us today. She will be coming to us for an undetermined amount of time; therefore, I would like for each and every one of you to make her feel comfortable for as long as she's here."

Upon hearing such a thing, the class whispered in subtle guesses and hopes between one another. While some of it was the usual gossip, hoping that this girl, whoever she was, would be cute or something like that, the three friends did nothing of the sort.

Not that they weren't interested in whoever this new girl was, it was just in that there were far more pertinent matters to be taken care of. Kira and Athrun especially, busy as they always were, hardly had the time to be being worked up over some new girl.

Suddenly, a gentle knock came at the door, a voice following behind in suit. "…Excuse me? Is this Ms. Ramius' classroom?"

The voice sounding as though it were that of an angel was the least one could do to describe it, many thoughts. …For one person in particular however, his now widened amethyst gaze fell upon the door in earnest disbelief.

…It couldn't be. …It was impossible.

…Wasn't it?

"…Ah, yes it is," Ms. Ramius replied to the voice. "Please come in, young lady."

Upon her request, the door to the classroom opened, a beautiful young girl stepping inside quickly afterwards. Her long, passionate pink swayed behind her slim figure… the hem of her mid-length skirt flowing in sync with the seemingly endless expanse of her slender legs. In their essence, her baby blue eyes captivated and ensnared the eyes of many a young man in the classroom… their flushed faces a true testament to that.

"Everyone… this is Lacus Mizuuchi. I trust you will all do your best to make her feel welcome."

As the entirety of the class came up to greet her, Kira, who sat in stunned silence, had to do his best to compose himself… his widened gaze and open mouth a clear indication of his surprise.

"…Lacus," he whispered.

To be continued…

A/N: As I read through this chapter, I find myself fairly pleased with it; although there were parts that I felt I could've improved upon. But I suppose that happens with all stories, regardless of how talented or not a the writer himself/herself is.

Although the situation with Kira and Lacus is, of course, going to be a serious part of the overall story itself, I'm not quite sure what it is I want to do just yet. Do any of you have any ideas? If you do, please feel free to contact me and let me know what you want so I can see about it, m'kay?

As always, please read and review. I'm always looking forward to your compliments. They're of a greater inspiration and motivation for me than you realize.


End file.
